


Sick Panic

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dramatic, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, Panic, Teasing, Unwarranted Panic, over react, reader has a moment, reader is freaking the f out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe jumping to the conclusion that your appendix exploded was a bit of an overkill. Even if you were just trying to explain your sudden pains...At least Sans seemed amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Panic

Holy shit -why did your side hurt so bad?! You let out a groan as you stumbled towards the bed, your radio blaring behind you. 

 

_‘Ooohhh, shut up shut up shut up!’ ___

__

__You began to panic as a pulse of pain suddenly emanated from your head, and then again after a few pauses. Now you were breathing raggedly, the pain in your side was becoming more pronounced._ _

__

__“Ow, ow, ow, ow…”_ _

__

__As you sat on the bed, hunched over and trying not to freak out, your stomach joined in too. Your side hurt, you had a pulsing headache, your breathing was uneven, and now your stomach had begun to ache?!_ _

__

__That's it, you had made yourself sick! The amount of energy you'd spent running around and merrily dancing had overworked your body and now it was falling apart!_ _

__

___‘Am I dying?’_ _ _

__

__Maybe the strain of the dancing had busting your appendix!_ _

__

__Your stomach rumbled._ _

__

__And now the deadly toxins inside were on the loose! _‘Oh no, no, no! It's eating my stomach alive!’_ You fell into the floor, trembling with terror. _ _

__

__So you did the most logical thing you could think of._ _

__

__**“SANS!”** _ _

__

__Within seconds the smaller of the skeleton brothers had burst into the room to find you on the ground and shaking. He sighed, seeing nothing of immediate concern. He shut the radio off as he passed it and knelt down, gently took hold of you._ _

__

__“what's wrong?”_ _

__

__“My side, then head and stomach! Holy hell sansimdyingimdyingooohhgodohgosh!” You babbled as the panic sent you spiraling into your head._ _

__

__Sans was mindful as he took your face in his hands and gently brushed his teeth along your forehead. Catching you by surprise but calming you nonetheless._ _

__

__“have you eaten lunch yet?”_ _

__

__You glanced at the clock, “No.”_ _

__

__It was 2:57._ _

__

__“have you drank any water?”_ _

__

__“N-no…”_ _

__

__“how much sleep have you gotten this week since those deadlines were moved up?”_ _

__

__“...um, well…”_ _

__

__“not enough, right?”_ _

__

__“Right…”_ _

__

__“and you've been running around and dancing and-.”_ _

__

__“Stop it.” You blurted, red marring your cheeks._ _

__

__A glint caught the skeleton’s eye. “stop what?”_ _

__

__You glared at him, still flushed in embarrassment, “I know you know I do it but don't admit it aloud.”_ _

__

__“admit what?”_ _

__

__“Sans…”_ _

__

__“that you-.”_ _

__

__“Stop!”_ _

__

__“talk to yourself?”_ _

__

__“Sans!” You whined and fell onto the skeleton, pouting unhappily as you trapped him beneath you._ _

__

__The skeleton chuckled, “my point is that you haven't taken enough care of yourself to exercise your...favorite stress outlet.”_ _

__

__You gave him a half-hearted glare but remained otherwise silent. “Don’t mock it. It's an artist thing…”_ _

__

__“oh…?”_ _

__

__“It is! I swear it is!”_ _

__

__Sans just shook his head, his perma-grin betraying how he really felt. He was amused, you could feel it in your bones._ _

__

__...and see it on his face but that was beside the point._ _

__

__“c’mon you big goof.” Sans gave you a lazy smile and pulled you towards the kitchen, “come eat. i can't have my vertabae freaking out over her body ‘cause she hasn't properly cared for it.”_ _

__

__“You are the littlest of shits.”_ _

__

__“i love you too.”_ _

__

__“...good. Cause I love more.”_ _

__

__“and i love you most…”_ _

__

__“...”_ _

__

__“bright pink is a lovely color on you.”_ _

__

__“...sh-shut up.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else done this? I did yesterday, kinda.  
> And it went away while I was writing this. XD


End file.
